


Troy's New Lover

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Troy starts an unexpected relationship with his father.





	

Troy Burrows is wearing a red shirt, black leather jacket, dark jeans, black and white shoes. He has his red backpack on his shoulders as he walks out of class, heading toward his locker to get his books. He opens his locker, putting some of his textbooks in his locker and put some in his bag. Troy locks up his locker and walk towards his friends; Gia, Emma, Noah, Jake and Orion. They all decide to head to Ernie's for a quick ice cream break before heading home. 

He and Orion had a relationship together before we broke up. Orion and Emma are currently together as are Jake and Gia. Noah is happy being single. Troy is currently seeing his martial arts teacher, Derek who is friends with his dad, Trent. He's been having a sexual relationship at least five-six months now. Derek has brown hair and gold eyes with hints of green, muscular body and has one nice cut cock and a slightly hairy ass. 

Troy goes to Derek's martial arts dojo and goes into his office to surprise him as he wants to spend the weekend with him at his house. He finds the office empty and he walks into the locker room to find him. Troy spots a pile of clothes leading toward the showers. He follows the clothes to the shower and he sees Derek having sex with his colleague, Luke, who's a muscular man with black hair and he's into Daddy/Boy play. Luke has Derek pressed up against the wall, kissing his neck with his erect cock pocking between Derek's ass cheeks. Still spying on them, Troy is fascinated and mesmerized and stays still, palming his growing erection in his jeans. He looks again as Luke is asking Derek if he wants Daddy's cock in his ass. Derek looks into Luke's eyes as he turns his head, and says yes Daddy please in a pleasing and eager tone. Luke fucks Derek as Derek jacks off. Derek screams out Daddy multiple times as he shoots a long stream of cum. Luke cums in his boy, Derek's ass, both of their cum soars down the drain. Troy sees them kissing intensely and he leaves to ran on home to jack off in his bedroom. 

Troy enters his house and locks the door, shuffles off his backpack from his shoulders leaving it by the coatrack. Troy runs up the stairs, and quickly goes into his room and lands on his bed, with the door slightly ajar. He takes off his shirt and leather jacket at the same time, tossing it off the bed and kick off his shoes. Unbuckling and unzipping his jeans, Troy lowers them down his legs as they are around his feet. He steps out of them and kicks them aside. Troy is only wearing his red tag less briefs and white low cut ankle socks, then goes over to his dresser to get one of his dildos and lube. 

Troy lays on his bed with his feet in the air. He puts some lube on his hand and reaches into his underwear going for his hole and shivers a bit as the cool lubricant on his ass. He lowers his briefs, taking them off. Troy inserts his dildo in his ass as he jacks off thinking about Derek and Luke having sex. He sits down and moves up and down fucking himself with his dildo. He thinks back when he heard Derek calling Luke "Daddy" with pleasurable lust and happiness in his eyes. 

Troy continues to jack off and fuck himself with his dildo and his mind turns to his handsome business dad, Trent fucking him. Troy screams out his dad's name and breathes the word, Daddy repeatedly as he shoots his orgasm, as streams of cum land on his clothes and on the floor. He pants with exhaustion as he's sweaty and strokes his cock some more. When Troy says that he wants to know what it feels like to have sex with his own dad. His dad, Trent walks in his room with a grin on his face and looks at his naked son stroking himself. 

Trent arrives home and he kicks off his shoes by the door, and he hears movement upstairs. His son, Troy must have come home from school already. He wonders if his son brought one of his guy friends over to hook up. The thought of it makes him jealous as he has fallen in love with his own son. Trent walks toward his office and sets his briefcase on his desk. Sitting on his chair, Trent thinks about when he fell in love with his son. And unfortunately thinks about his horrible homophobic ex-wife, Karina. 

When he told Karina he was gay she was taken aback and reacted horribly. It became worse when Troy came out to her when he was 16 years old. He and Karina got a divorce and she went to live with her family, and they haven't spoken/seen her ever since. 

His feelings for his own son, Troy increased afterward that and he has kept it hidden up till this moment. Trent unbuckles/unzips his pants to caress his bulge thinking about doing sexual things to his teenage boy. He unbuttons his shirt clumsily with his one available hand showing off his slim and muscular chest. He remembers the multiple times he jacked off in the showers in the morning about Troy. Removing his pants and leaving them on the floor, Trent heads up to Troy's room to confess to him.

He's only wearing his black tie round his neck, white briefs and black dress socks with gray stripes. Him and Troy both wear briefs and Trent has a pair of Troy's on since his are dirty and in the hamper in the laundry room. He nears his son's room and sees his door is slightly open and overhears Troy saying Daddy over and over. Trent's cock grows inside his briefs when Troy said Daddy. He opens the door and sees his son fucking himself with his dildo and he grins at the doorway.

Stopping what he was doing, Troy sits down on the bed with a blush spreading across his cheeks and his dildo still in his ass. His dad is wearing a pair of his briefs and his black tie and dress socks. He notices the bulge in his dad's underwear then turns away and quickly apologizes. His dad sits next to him on his bed, putting an arm around him. 

Troy is surprised and aroused when his dad kisses him with intensity and Troy feels his dad stroking his cock till he shoots a load of cum on his dad's hand. After disengaging from their kiss, Troy asks his dad if he loves him. Trent tells Troy that he has fallen in love with him and wants to start a relationship with him. Troy agrees after a beat and kisses his dad. He and his dad have hot, messy and kink oriented sex for the next two hours before dinner. Troy and his dad suck and lick each other's cocks, ass as they are moaning and groaning in pleasure. Troy gets fucked by his dad doggystyle. Trent asks Troy to call him Daddy when they have sex which Troy obliges to. Troy licks, sniffs and sucks on his dad's socked feet. His dad, Trent in turn suck on his son's dildo while eating his son's cum hungrily.

 

They take a shower together in his bathroom then put on briefs as they eat their microwave dinner. Troy and his dad watch a movie while cuddling on the couch together.


End file.
